ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zen 10 Episode 9: Hit em' Where They Stay (Part 1)
Evening... Grandma verdona preparing dinner in the kitchen Meanwhile... In the backyard... Beetle aiming a cannon at verdona Suddenly, something taps on beetle's shoulder Beetle turns around and sees Zen Zen: hey instead of picking on a old helpless lady, how about picking on someone your own size... Better yet Zen slaps on Eletrix -Nightwinger- Nightwinger: now you see me, now you don't Nightwinger disappears Beetle tries to locate nightwinger Nightwinger appears behind beetle and blasts a sonic wave at him Beetle falls Nightwinger slaps on Eletrix -Quakesand- Quakesand forms a giant fist and slams beetle to the ground Quakesand slams on Eletrix -Volcano- Beelte blasts a beam Volcano knocks into a tree Volcano gets up Volcano: Hey! Where'd he go? Volcano looks up and sees beetle flying away Volcano: Scrap! Just then, grandma verdona calls for Zen Grandma Verdona: Zen! Dinner's ready! Volcano: AW man!!!! The next day... Zen and Jasmine walking out of school Zen: So If what Tombstone said was true, then you could be one of tombstone's next target Jasmine: why would you worry? I'm fine, my dad's the police commissioner and, besides, I have Bumblebee Zen: Tombstone's smart, he knows when to strike and when not to Jasmine: fine, since you're so worried, I'll call you the first thing I see something weird, ok? Zen: well, I guess Jasmine: well, my ride's here, bye Jasmine boards bumblebee and they drive away Meanwhile In tombstone's office Hammerhead: the operation was a complete failure Tombstone: I know, that's why I've decide to bring in my own creations Tombstone dials the state prison Octoarms picks up Tombstone: doctor octavious, I have splendid news for you, today, you and Elemento shall be free, in 5 minutes, an attack helicopter will raid the state prison Tombstone: the whole place will be in a mess, you and Elemento shall board the helicopter and it will bring you to meet me. Octoarms: sure thing Later... Octoarms and Elemento returns with their powers Tombstone: now, I shall brief you on your next task Meanwhile... Grandpa Max driving in a deserted and narrow road Far away... Octoarms aims his laser art max's RV Just then, Zen appears as Volcano Volcano: hey ugly, the only way to get to him is to get through me Octoarms: you again! Volcano: so, you quit OSBOURNE and you're working for tomby now Octoarms: my job was to get your grandfather, but if I can just take care of you, the rest would be just a bother Volcano: yeah, I don't think so Octoarms fires a laser Volcano dodges Octoarms's arm changes into a saw and attacks volcano Volcano grabs the arm an melts it The arm malfunctions Octoarms: no! Volcano: one down, three to go Octoarms uses his three arms as drills and attacks volcano Volcano shoots fire at the arms Octoarms: ha! My arms are rather resilient to heat and fire Volcano: true, they are, but you're not Volcano shoots a fire beam at octoarms Octoarms falls Volcano punches and kicks octoarms Volcano: had enough? Octoarms: this will not be the last time we meet, child! Octoarms uses his arms and walks away Volcano: they just keep coming The next day Zen and Jasmine talking Just then, mark walks out of school Mark: hey bro, hey jas Zen: hey mark Jasmine: how's it been Mark: eh you know, the usual, but have you listened to this band called Linkin Dark? They're songs are tight Make: well, gotta go now, catch you guys later Zen: AW man! Mark! Zen: gotta go Jasmine, I'll be back Zen runs after mark Mark walks into a dark alley Zen continues tailing mark Zen looks up and sees a flying object Zen slaps on Eletrix -Speedstar- Speedstar flies up Speedstar: moon knight! I thought I took care of you the last time! Moon knight: oh yeah, last time Moon knight shoots a beam at Speedstar Speedstar dodges and shoots back with electricity Moon knight dodges Speedstar: how did you even get out of the null void?! Speedstar: wait, tombstone! How did he know about the null void? Moon knight fires back a beam Speedstar falls to the ground Moon knight: now, if you could excuse me Moon knight flies away Speedstar slaps on Eletrix -Arachno-man- Arachno-man chases moon knight. Moon knight aims a cannon at mark Arachno-man spins a web at the cannon And pulls it away from moon knight Arachno-man jumps and kicks moon knight down fom his glider Moon knight draws his energy spear Moon knight tries to stab arachno-man Arachno-man dodges Arachno-man punches and kicks moon knight rapidly Moon knight falls to the ground Arachno-man: I want answers, now! Moon knight: answer to this! Moon knight presses a button and his glider comes charging towards arachno-man Arachno-man jumps and dodges Moon knight hops upon his glider Moon knight: till next time kid! Moon knight flies away Arachno-man: how did tombstone know so much about the alien tech? Gotta find out more! Arachno-man swings away To be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Zen 10 (Coolcrix)